Link and Navi in the adventure of Princess Zelda
by mimmy0506
Summary: A continuation of the continuation to Yufflez story, please re-enjoy, and review people


Mimmy:Where we left off, Link was banging his head on a wall  
Link:Just because that zelda is fucking hot, I want to fuck her.  
Navi:You are just a big man-whore aren't you  
Link:HEY!  
Mimmy:Let's continue  
  
Link stepped back, he was dizzy from the head banging, but was ready.   
  
"Well let's go fuck, i mean meet the princess." Link said, then headed into the courtyard.   
  
They saw Zelda spying in the window.   
  
He stood behind her, and tapped her on her shoulder.   
  
She then turned around, smiled and said "Who are you, is that a fairy, are from the forest, oh goody. Do you have the emerald of the forest. Oh even better, Lemme tell you the story of the gods."   
  
Link sat down, and fell asleep during the story, then awoke at the end of it.   
"Did you understand my story?" Zelda said.   
  
"Yeah, whatever," Link lied.  
  
"Oh, you're probably wondering what I was looking at through the window," Zelda said.  
  
"Not really," Link replied.  
  
"Would you like to take a look?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Link stood in front of the mirror, peered in.  
  
"See that man, that is Gannondorf, the Gerudo King of thieves, he is said to be in alliance with my father, but I sense his heart of evil, I know he is her to capture the royal family treasure, and the entrance to the sacred realm," since Link slept through the story, he had no idea what that meant.   
  
Gannondorf that looked towards the window, and Link jumped back, "That asshole looked at me."  
  
"He saw you? Don't worry, he has no idea what we are planning...yet!" Zelda  
said, "The treasure he is looking for is the royal family treasure, that has been passed down in my family for generations." She paused and said, "The ocarina of time."  
  
"Oh, so that's where the game's name comes from, wow that flew right over me," Link remarked.  
  
"Well, in order to stop him, you must collect the other spirital stones, one is in the mountains, and the other is hidden someone else," Zelda continued, "Will you collect these stones?"  
  
"Whatever," Link replied.  
  
"Great, take this, it should be helpful." Zelda wrote something on a piece of paper, and handed it to Link.  
  
YOU GOT ZELDA'S LETTER, LET'S HOPE IT HAS NAUGHTY THOUGHTS WRITTEN DOWN....  
  
"Now please see my bodyguard, she will help you out of the castle. Hyrule, nah, the whole world is in your hands, now go," With that Zelda ended her story, and peered back into the window.  
  
"But, I want to fuck you, lemme fuck you, please," Link begged.  
  
"After. Recover the stones, and I will think about it," Zelda replied.  
  
Link turned and walked away, very disappointed.  
  
He then spotted Zelda's bodyguard in the distance. He walked up to her, and she said, "I am Impa, Zelda's bodyguard, the story Zelda has told you is true, but you had to be a dumbass and had to sleep, oh well, if you refuse your destiny, you are a wuss. Anyway, I must teach you a song, remember it well, if you can't, then you are screwed in your Journey. These notes are said to have some magic behind them, now take out your ocarina, and play these notes," She then played Zelda's Lullaby to Link.  
  
Link took out his ocarina, that Saria gave him before leaving the forest, and replayed the song.  
  
YOU HAVE JUST LEARNED ZELDA'S LULLABY, NOW DON'T BE A DUMBASS AND FORGET IT, IT ISN'T THAT HARD TO FORGET.  
  
"Geez, tear me a new asshole, sheesh," Link replied to the statement.  
  
"The guards will beat you with a stick if you are caught going back, I will transport out, let's go," and with that they vanished and reappeared in front of the castle town.  
  
"In that direction is my hometown of Kakariko, visit there and show that letter to the guard that blocks the entrance to Death Mountain. He is an asshole, so be careful. Now go." Impa then disappeared in a flash on white light.  
  
"Man, everyone is trying to avoid me." Link said  
  
"Guess what Link," Navi started.  
  
"What Navi," Link replied  
  
"TO BE CONTINUED," Navi finished.  
  
"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, she caught by surprise!!!!" Link than proceeded to walk offstage.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mimmy:A little better  
Link:A little suckier  
Navi:Suckier is not a word, Link  
Link:So, you are stupider than everyone Navi  
Navi:What a dumbass  
Link:WHAT!!!!!  
Navi:Nothing  
Mimmy:OK stop you two  
Link:So James, do I get to fuck Zelda  
Mimmy:I don't know, you don't deserve to now anyway  
Link:WHAT?!?!?!?!?! I should kill you, but now that i think about, I will be killing me as well, so you are lucky  
Zelda:Hey, who said I would let Link fuck me anyway, he is just a big jerk  
Mimmy:Because you are so hot  
Zelda:Fuck you Mimmy  
James:*Sobs*  
Link:I want to fuck you because you are hot  
Zelda:Mimmy, you are such a pervert, writing about fucking me, you sicko  
Mimmy:Thanks!  
Link:I am gonna get ready for a good screw  
Mimmy:Stay tuned for Link and Navi in the adventure of Kakariko Village  
Navi:YEAHHHHHH, where are the shoes and stuff anyway  
Mimmy:Whoops, I forgot *takes off shoe and throws it*  
Navi:*ducks it* why did I have to ask....  
Mimmy:Because you are dumbass like Link, why do you think you were assigned to him  
Navi:Why you...   
Mimmy:Sheesh don't so emotional on me, geez just a joke  
Navi:*fading*FUCKING FUNNY!!!!  
Mimmy:Let's end, this Epilouge is too long to this point, see ya later!!! 


End file.
